comicsretconfandomcom-20200213-history
Giganta
Giganta (Doris Zeul) was originally a male biochemist, but due to unforseen circumstances now has the appearance of a 16 year old girl. She has taken the name Doris and lives with Lena Thorul in Chicago. Statistics Character Summary * Name: Doris Zeul (formerly Dr. Damon Zeul) * Codename: Giganta * Age: 29 (physically about 16) * Height: 5' 10 1/2" * Weight: 190 * Stats: 34C-26-34 * Power: Enhanced Strength, Size/Density Alteration * Talents: Doctorate in Genetics, Doctorate in Biochemistry & Molecular Biology * Accessories: GL communications and costume ring * Shoe: 6 * Dress: 8 * Education: Acquired Doctorates at Thomas Jefferson University/Jefferson College of Graduate Studies * Associated with: Green Lantern, Lena Thorul Skills / Abilities * Strength: Class 4 (500 lbs. maximum press) * Agility: Class 3 * Stamina: Class 3 * Intelligence: 150 IQ * Willpower: Class 4 * Unarmed Combat: 3 (seems a little high, but this is about where she performs in the stories) * Life Sciences: 4 (gross oversimplification, I'm sure Doris doesn't know much about biopolymers or agrotechnology) Narrative Size Alteration/Enhanced Strength: Giganta can shrink to about 4' 5" tall, or grow to heights up to at least 70' tall. Her physical strength increases exponentially as she grows, allowing her to achieve Class 7 Strength rating. At her maximum height, lifting something that weighs 70 tons shouldn't be a problem. Density Alteration: Giganta is normally slightly more dense than she should be; under ordinary circumstances, her density increases as she grows. This grants her greatly increased resistance to damage from physical impact or blunt trauma, and even attacks that would cut or pierce her skin become less effective. She has learned how to control her density increase, allowing her to assume the density of a statue while only growing a few feet in height. Her upward limits are unknown, as very few surfaces could support her weight if she attemped to test them. At her maximum height, her body would be as tough as the armor of a battleship, and this additional mass adds incredible force to her blows, as well as making her very difficult to move against her will. Giganta has practiced negating her density increases as well, giving her the weight and mass one would expect of a person of her size (whatever size that may be); dropping mass suddenly allows her to leap great distances, as an example. Radically increasing her mass when in the air, allows her to strike the ground with the force of an explosion (good for beating up villains, bad for property values). History Dr. Damon Zeul suffered from an unnamed, but very rare medical condition that left him both intersexed, and with the build and height of an 11 year-old girl, despite being 29 years old. An intelligent biochemist and geneticist, Damon became the assistant of Professor Amy Zhan, who was obsessed with granting strength to those who lacked it (specifically females, due to her misandrist views). Together they developed 'Herakles', a complex formula that would stimulate muscle development. Too late, Dr. Zuel discovered that Amy had further developed 'Athena', a first-generation Metagene Activator. After confronting Amy, Damon quit the project, only to be caught in an attempt to steal the formula by agents of Lexcorp. Professor Zhan was apparently killed, but Damon was exposed to the 'Athena' compound. Miraculously, the activation of his Metagene Complex allowed him to survive, and make a full recovery. A short time later, however, he awoke, his body greatly transformed. After an encounter with Lexcorp Agent Richard McGuire, Damon left his old life behind, and took the name Doris (for reasons not yet revealed). Doris eventually met, and fell in love with 'Eva', a young runaway, who turned out to be Lena Thorul (Luthor), the estranged daughter of Lex Luthor. After fighting an unknown metahuman at a mall (and revealing her existence to the world), Doris was recruited by the Green Lantern, Jade, to become one of Earth's new heroes; Giganta! Giganta's first solo mission involved ending the quarrel between Purgatori (Stefani Hughes) and Alyssa Conover, who had been subject to Dr. Renko's Metagene Activation experiments. Giganta was also instrumental in defeating the Dies Walkure, where she discovered that Amy Zhan was not only alive, but had activated her own Metagene, becoming Superia. Appearance Doris appears to be a tall, very athletic 16 year-old girl, very attractive, with long bright red hair and blue eyes. Personality Doris is a survivor; she rarely gives up or quits, no matter how difficult her life can be. Though for a time she acted in a more selfish manner after her transformation, at her core, she cares about others a great deal. She has practiced with her powers extensively, and is always coming up with new ways to use them with great effect. Doris acts much like a 'team mom' for the other metahumans she has encountered, and understands all too well the challenges of being both superpowered and transgendered. Her Willpower is such that she has to be careful not to overload her Green Lantern Ring, despite the fact it only has communications and costuming abilities. Jade's Ring has noted Doris could become a Green Lantern herself, although her willpower lacks focus. (Alternate Continuity Note: The behavior of Giganta's Power Ring, and her unfocused will, is very reminiscent of the Green Lantern Guy Gardner). Category:Characters Category:Heroes